1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Polystyrene Foamed Plastic Wall Apparatus and its method of construction, and more particularly, to an outside STYROFOAM.TM. polystyrene plastic fence comprised of at least one panel supported between at least two H-columns and associated reinforcing and attaching features and exterior finish. FNT .sup.1 A trademark for a light, resilient polystyrene plastic.
2. DISCUSSION OF BACKGROUND AND PRIOR ART
Walls and fences are manufactured from different types of materials. Some of the more common types of materials that walls and fences are made of are wood, brick, masonry block, or wire. Wood walls or fences have the disadvantage in that they can be more easily damaged or chipped.
The surface of a wood wall or fence begins to weather down after a period of time, and pieces of the wall or fence have to be replaced on a periodic basis. A wood wall or fence is not as sturdy as the other types of walls or fences, and it may not stand up against the wind as well as the others.
A wire wall or fence is also not as sturdy or solid as the other types of fences. Typically, a wire wall or fence encompasses a certain area, but the surface of the wall or fence is usually not covered. A wire wall or fence also has the disadvantages of a person being able to cut through it, or a person bending the surfaces or sides of the wire wall or fence.
Brick or masonry block type walls and fences have the advantage of being strong and sturdy. They hold up very well against the wind, and they are not easily broken. They have the further advantage in that stucco can be applied to the surface of the wall or fence to create a more appealing aesthetics especially for a wall or fence that can be matched to the exterior of a house. These types of walls or fences have been required by certain municipal housing or zoning laws.
Brick or block masonry type walls or fences, however, have several disadvantages. They are more expensive because they require significant time, labor, and material to construct. Another problem with these types of walls or fences is that the top row of bricks or blocks can be easily knocked off. These brick and masonry block type walls or fences have the further problem of weight settling which in effect causes ladder cracks in the surfaces and sides of the wall or fence.
Thus, there is not available on the market today a wall or fence that is mainly constructed of polystyrene foamed plastic that is fairly sturdy, that provides an appealing aesthetic look, that is easy and inexpensive to construct, and that would not have chipping or cracking problems.